Bane of Tartarus
by Alliem
Summary: Gaea has been defeated. Only five of the seven demigods from the Argo II have made it back to Camp Half-Blood safely. Leo sacrificed his life to save the remaining five members and the world from Gaea. But what happened to Annabeth? Percy came out of Tartarus, alone. Follow Annabeth in her quest to go back home, and save the home and people she loves. -Set after HOH/BOO-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Breathe. If you keep worrying yourself to death, you won't ever get out of here._ "Oh thanks, brain! Don't I already know that?" The girl presses her head against the cold stone bars, knowing she could never break them. _Use that smart brain of yours, I know you can do it._ "I know, your right." She mumbles. "Great, I'm starting to talk to myself now." Her gray eyes scan her surroundings for the hundredth time. She's in a cell of some sort, three of the walls are made of very dark stone as black as the night sky. The front of the cell is made of earthen and stone material formed into a prison cell door. "There's not a single imperfection I can see. It's not possible... unless." She curses under her breath and falls to the floor holding her head. Everything starts to come back at her at once, and she screams as the pain overtakes her and she falls into a flashback.

 _The doors of death stood right behind them- their exit from this nightmarish world. But they couldn't use the doors without someone manning the controls for twelve long minutes. If they stepped inside and let the doors close without someone holding the button, Annabeth didn't think the results would be healthy. And if they stepped away from the Doors for any reason, she imagined the elevator would close and disappear without them. The situation was so pathetically sad, it was almost funny. The crowd of monsters inched forward, snarling and gathering their courage._ "Percy get in the elevator" _I whispered harshly._ "What? I am NOT leaving you!" _He looked at her with despair in his eyes._ "You... we promised" _. She knew what she had to do._ "I'll be right behind you, I.. will always love you." _Tears were brimming her eyes now. Percy didn't budge an inch knowing that she was lying._

 _So, she pushed him into the elevator. As the doors shut, she saw Percy's eyes full of emotion. She turned away quickly, knowing if she watched any longer neither of them would make it back to the world alive._ "Oh, how heroic!" _Tartarus boomed._ "I thought it would be the other way around, eh? Nevertheless, you won't last 12 minutes anyway, puny mortal" _He chuckled. She felt rage burning inside of her, she wouldn't die, at least not until Percy made it to the surface._ "I won't let you die, Seaweed Brain, I swear on the River Styx." _Was the last thing she heard before her vision tunneled._

The girl gasped for breath on the cold cell floor. "No! No... no. No!" She had to know more. All she knew was that she had lived... somehow. And what about Percy? Did he make it? Large thumping noises shifted her out of her thoughts. They were getting closer, she had no clue who or what it was but it didn't sound good. She slowly backed the far left corner of her cell, she reached for her Drakon Bone sword instinctively. But of course, it had been taken. The large shadow passed by her cell, and she realized this wasn't a battle she could fight. "Hello, Annabeth Chase. Took you long enough to wake up from your slumber!" he chuckled. "I expected you to die but, you're a resilient one. But don't worry my dear, I'll break you soon enough" he said looking at her with malice.

"What do you want with me Tartarus?"

o0o0o0o0o

Hello! If your reading this, thank you for choosing my story to read. It means a lot. I am a new writer on fanfiction, but I've been reading stories on here for years. I've been sitting on this idea for a few years now, and finally got around to starting it. So please be patient with me as I work through my writing style and such.

This is just the prologue, so my chapters after this one will be much longer. I /should/ have the first chapter out by later tonight/tomorrow, so stay tuned for that.

If you like what I'm doing so far, or if you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me! R&R's are loved as well!

Until next time ~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _I'd rather not be possessed, thanks._

Annabeth's POV

"You think I'm giving you a choice? Silly demigod." he laughs deeply. "There is no choice. You are going to do as I ask and not resist." I look at him with disgust and spat at him. "You'll never get me to do what you want. I'd rather die than serve you." Tartarus moves closer to the cell door and grabs the door harshly, I jump back slightly hitting the wall behind me. "It's only a small task silly demigod. I just need you to destroy that little camp of yours, Camp Half-Blood was it?"

I try to mask my reaction, but it doesn't work too well. "And would you need to do that? I'm not doing anything without a reason to." I said angrily. "Like I'd tell you, Daughter of Athena. You're too smart for your own good" _Great. Guess he isn't as stupid as the rest of the monsters down here._ "If you don't willingly help me... I'll just have to break you, don't worry though it will only hurt a bit."

I slowly walk towards the cell door, stopping right in front of him. I start analyzing him and when I reach his face, all I can see is a dark whirlpool of misery. "And how would you do that? You have no leverage against me. There's no one left that you can hurt to get to me." His whirlpool face starts to churn faster. Truthfully I just want to go back in the corner and hide, but I hold my ground.

"Does Percy Jackson ring a bell?" _Do not show any emotion. Under any circu-_ "Where is he? What have you done with him?" Tartarus stares at me, knowingly? It's hard to tell which emotion is which. "If you help me destroy this camp of yours, I will keep Percy alive for you." _Like I believe that. But maybe, just maybe I might be able to convince him I do._ "And how would you keep your promise?" Tartarus scoffs at me. "Promise? I could snap you in half. You'll do as I say, and that's final" _Guess trickery won't work too well either._ "I can't accept if you can't guarantee his safety. Sorry!"

I turn and start to walk away when a hand grabs my wrist. Have you ever burned your hand before? Being touched by Tartarus is like sticking your hand in lava. _I have experience, it hurts._ My hand starts to swell immediately, reaction to his poisonous touch. "Have it your way demigod. We will have to just do this the hard way then." and with that, he faded into the shadows.

I walk back to the far back wall and slide down, clutching my hand. "Di immortales!" I mutter. _At least Percy and the others are safe for now. I HAVE to come up with a plan._

 _o0o0o0o_

I thought time was hard in the Labyrinth, but here? There was no way to tell. I had no clue how long I had been knocked out, or how long Percy and I were down here together either. I searched the entire cell looking for faults or anything to help me out. _Absolutely nothing, just my luck._

My mind started to wander, quickly. Until I found myself reminiscing about my favorite moments about camp. I vividly remember when Percy first showed up at camp, and how I took care of him all those days. How much I couldn't stand him until he and I had a heart to heart talk in the back of a "Humane Animal Transport" truck. And from then on, I knew I liked him. _As a friend, of course, only a friend._

After we both held up the world, and he traveled across the country to save me I knew what I felt for him was more than just a friend. When I got my first quest to search the Labyrinth, Percy was my first choice to come.

My feelings were a mess during that time. When I kissed him, I had no clue if he felt the same. But I knew I had to try, it was becoming painful not being able to express how much I liked him.

I thought he had died when he didn't come back... I thought part of my world had ended, which it kinda did. I got extremely jealous, I admit when he invited Rachel on the quest. I mean come on, is he that oblivious! I just had kissed this idiot an- _That's in the past now. Breath Annabeth_.

During the titan war when he almost got hit it in his Achilles spot, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd take a knife for him when he told me that I was his lifeline. I knew I was in love with him, nothing would change that.

But when he went missing... everything became painful. Now, I don't know how I lived without him that long. _He's probably feeling that way right now._ I put my head in my hands. "He doesn't even know I'm alive..."

o0o0o0o

Tartarus showed up the next day, right on time. "Get up" he says. I stand up slowly, my body is weakening rapidly down here. I haven't had any firewater or food in days, I'm literally wasting away. "Hurry up, or your punishment will be worse." _Punishment? Great._

Tartarus pushes me in front of him and he ties my wrists in Celestial Bronze rope. And oh boy! My wrist still hurts like Hades. We walk for a while, and I don't recognize my surroundings at all, just a bunch of fire and rocks. Though I start to see a small green area appear in the distance. _Damasen's hut perhaps? If only he had come to help us..._

I figured out quickly, it wasn't Damasen's hut. Instead, it was a large group of trees. They weren't trees actually, I was curious but I did NOT want to know what they were made of.

After not hearing him for a while Tartarus finally speaks. "Give me your wrist demigod." My hands are shaking badly. _Don't show fear._ I slowly raise my left wrist, he takes my hand and unwraps the rope. I didn't realize how tight it was until I see the deep cuts it made in my arm. _A couple more to add to my collection I guess._ "Thanks" I mutter.

Before I recognize what's happening, Tartarus strikes. He shoves something black? I'm not quite sure as I didn't get a great look, into the deepest cut on my left wrist. I scream louder than I have before, the pain is unimaginable. Worse than the poison knife, drinking firewater, or going blind. I fall to my knees screeching and immediately black out. The last thing I know is Tartarus dragging me to the center of the trees.

* * *

Oh boy, that was way to fun to write, poor Annie.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Percy and the others will be around soon, Percy POV's anyone?

What will happen? Does she come up with a plan? What did he stick in her arm?

Until next time ~


End file.
